kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Edison Damashii
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is an alternate yellow electricity-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , the famed American inventor whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. Accessed through the Edison Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the face-plate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/edisondamashii/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Edison Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the adorned with the where they are able to conduct electricity and use it to charge up their weapon for electricity-based attacks, as well as "spark" some thought into them whenever the Sparking Hood receives electrical stimuli. Specter used it following the Edison Ghost Eyecon's theft when he, as Specter Nobunaga Damashii, used the Omega Spark finisher to blast Ghost Edison Damashii out of his Rider Kick and transformation, then stamp on the Rider's wrist when he tried to grab the Eyecon. Given how the Eyecons contain sentience, it is unknown why Edison betrayed Takeru. Later, during the battle with Jabel, Ghost is once again able to assume Edison Damashii after getting the Edison Ghost Eyecon back. During the battle with Kamen Rider Necrom, Ghost lent his Edison Ghost Eyecon to Specter so he could use it to change into Edison Damashii and use the Gan Gun Hand in Gun Mode to paralyze Necrom. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Edison Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Edison Ghost fights with his weapon of choice being the Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Thomas Edison was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. Foreshadowing In an evidently forgotten dream that Takeru had before his first death, the ghost of Edison as well as Musashi and Newton witnessed the arrival of a miniature spaceship which contained their Ghost Eyecons along with the Ore Eyecon whom exited after it arrived at a concert. Signaled by Sennin pointing to his illustration in a book of historical figures, Edison would be second in a succession of three Damashii which were used by Kamen Rider Ghost to fight the Gamma Commandos. War with the Gamma Unsealing Serving Ghost Ghost briefly adopted Edison Damashii against the Ono Gamma but opted to finish the fight with the newly acquired Robin Damashii when the Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode failed to overcome Ono's shield and tomahawks. Facing off against the second Kamen Rider, Specter, Ghost assumed Edison Damashii to match Specter's Nobunaga Damashii, ending in disaster when their Omega Drives met in a clash which Specter prevailed. Forced out of his transformation, the beaten Takeru was unable to stop Specter from taking the Edison Eyecon for himself. Having captured the Edison Eyecon, Specter assumed Edison Damashii himself when he next met Ghost, using Edison's electricity with the Gan Gun Hand Rod Mode to effortlessly incapacitate Takeru who dropped the Musashi Eyecon as his transformation was canceled. While Takeru fled as his depression caused him to disappear, the Musashi Eyecon was taken by Akari Tsukimura who refused to let Specter have it only for him to relent from taking the Eyecon just this once. Driven by his trauma in the Gamma world, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Corresponding color-wise to , Edison Damashii was second in a succession of three Damashii which were assumed by Ghost in his fight with the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking in the presence of the . Edison was subsequently brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts as Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat Shiomaneking. Edison was defeated by Adel Electric during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom R and Dark Ghost, Ghost was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Edison was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Edison was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame The Dr. Pac-Man Incident Edison was second in a succession of forms assumed by Ghost in a vein attempt to engage the Hatena Bugster. Soon after, Ghost brought forth all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for Hatena to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. Zi-O In early September 2018, Edison's Parka Ghost was summoned alongside Ore, Musashi and Newton via the GhostArmor wielded by Geiz, who had traveled from the year 2068 to kill Sougo Tokiwa, who became Kamen Rider Zi-O. In 2011, the Edison Parka Ghost was summoned alongside Musashi, Newton and Ore by Geiz to rout away Another Fourze. On December 9th 2018, the Edison and Musashi Ghosts were summoned by Geiz GhostArmor in his battle against the duo of Another Ghost, who summoned Newton and Robin Hood, and Decade Ghost, who summoned Billy the Kid and Benkei. The six Parka Ghosts engaged in a brief skirmish which soon ended as they seemingly annihilated one another. Record Edison is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under . Final Stage Crossover 9.png|Edison - Akari Edison (Akari).png|Akari as Ghost Edison Damashii Edison possesses Akari in the stage show, assuming his Kamen Rider Ghost form. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Main user; Special Preceding Video, Ghost Episodes 2, 3, 5, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Ghost 13, Zyouhger Episode 7, Ghost 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 34, 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Specter (Ghost Episode 6, 20) **Deep Specter (Ghost Episode 39) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Ghostedison.png|Ghost Edison Damashii Ghost Toucon Edison Damashii.jpg|Ghost Toucon Edison Damashii Grateful Edison.jpg|Ghost Grateful Edison Damashii Mugen Edison.jpg|Ghost Mugen Edison Damashii KRGh-Specteredison.png|Specter Edison Damashii KRGh-Deepspecteredison.png|Deep Specter Edison Damashii KRNecEdiDam.png|Necrom Edison Damashii Ghost Change Edison Damashii, with Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode, was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-02 alongside Musashi Damashii with Gan Gun Saber Nitouryu Mode. Ghost Eyecon Blank Eyecon.png|Edison Ghost Eyecon (blank) KRGa-Edison Ghost Eyecon.png|Edison Ghost Eyecon 02. Edison Ghost.png|Edison Ghost Edison_Sticker.png|Top Sticker Edison_iris_startup.png|Startup Time Edison_iris_transform.png|Transformation Time Edison_iris_mi.png|Move Invocation Time Finisher Ghost= * : Ghost levitates and charges his signature eye symbol with electricity before absorbing the construct and launching himself at the opponent with a flying kick. *'Omega Formation (Musashi and Edison)': Ghost performs a flying kick, the Musashi Parka Ghost performs a slash attack with the Gan Gun Saber in Nitouryu Mode and the Edison Parka Ghost performs a shooting attack with the Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode. In episode 34, Ghost attempted to use this finisher on Denki Gamma and Book Gamma but the Grimm brothers couldn't cooperate and their emblem disappeared. KRG-Edison Omega Drive.png|Omega Drive (Edison) |-| Specter= * : When assuming Deep Edison Damashii, Specter levitates and charges his signature eye symbol with fiery electricity before absorbing the construct and launching himself at the opponent with a flying kick. Deep Specter Edison Kick.png|Omega Drive (Deep Edison) Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Edison is voiced by . His human form in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment is portrayed by . Notes *Despite being the third-to-last born of the fifteen heroic ghosts, Thomas Edison is the last to have died, having outlived both Billy the Kid and Harry Houdini. Appearances **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! ** **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 **Episode 6: 555・913・2003 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes